When You Least Expect It
by alix1081taylor94
Summary: Bella discovers something about her family and that she has a brother. what happens when she goes to La Push to live with him. and then something happens to bella that her brother feels responsible for my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Let all names, places and basic information belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is of my own creation let this stand for all chapters**

**hi guys this is my first fanfic so i can understand if it's not enjoyable but still send in reviews sooo i hope you all like it :)**

**BELLA POV**

I looked in the mirror one last time. My long brown hair fell in waves to the middle of my back, I was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a warm hoodie. I was about to brother today, who I didn't even know I had. I always knew I was adopted by my parents they told me at a young age. I didn't care at all but it was only a few months ago when they told about my brother, about the family I never knew. I was scared and nervous at the thought. What if he didn't accept me for who I am? I shrugged it off and remembered my parents Charlie and Renee (that's what they told me to call them) telling me the day I was told about my brother.  
_-**Flashback**-_

"_Bella honey. We need to tell you something." Renee said solemnly as she and Charlie sat down at the kitchen table. I was on my in to make some lunch and then go back upstairs and study for a little while longer._

"_Yeah sure, what is it?" I asked sitting down opposite them_

"_it's about your biological family." Charlie said watching me carefully. My mouth went dry. I didn't know much about my real family, except for the fact that they had put me up for adoption because they wouldn't have been able to afford the living expensive with raising another child and that they lived somewhere in Washington. Suddenly I was interested at what Charlie and Renee where going to tell me but still feeling cautious. We never spoke about them unless we had too. I might have been fine with being adopted but it was still a touchy subject for me._

"_What about them?" I asked slowly looking at Charlie and Renee._

"_Well. We just found out today that your parents. Your real ones died last night.." Renee said sadly. I looked down. "We found out after they passed last night and have been trying to find a way of letting you know."_

"_Oh." I said sadly letting reality hit that I was never going to meet them now even if I wanted to. "But what has that got to do with me?" I asked._

"_Well. The adoption agency rang us today to tell us the bad news and something else." Charlie said looking at his wife for support. "When they told us about it, they also mentioned your parents had a son who called in and told them. They said he knew about you while he was growing up and that he had been trying to find out who you are but didn't really know anything about you." He said._

"_So you mean to tell me that I have a brother. An actual brother?" I asked sounding and feeling a little shocked at that new. They both nodded. "So what's going on then? Why do you look so sad?"_

"_Well your brother rang us a little earlier this morning and..." Renee looked close to tears. "He...He..." she couldn't finish and let the tears escape letting them fall down her cheeks before she wiped them away with a handkerchief Charlie passed her._

"_He wants to know if you want to live with him in La Push. A reservation in Washington." Charlie finished looking sad almost close to tears himself._

_I was shocked and taken aback. This guy I didn't even know who claimed to be my be my brother wanted me to go and live in the town where I was born. I didn't know what to think. "Oh...uh...I wasn't expecting that. Um...Did you grab his name and number?" I asked. Charlie nodded and slid a piece of paper toward me. _

"_We don't blame you if you want to leave." Renee said. "We're not about to stop you if you wanted to do anything about it."_

_I shook my head. "I want to call this..." I looked down at the piece of paper. "Sam guy and have him explain some things to me first before I make a decision." Renee and Charlie always knew that if I ever found out anything about my real family, I would talk to them about it first before making any rash decisions about leaving Charlie and Renee. They nodded and handed me the phone silently as I went upstairs squinting at the number Charlie wrote down in his messy scrawl to call my 'brother'._

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

Okay, so after talking to this Sam guy. I found out that my parents died in a car accident and that they regretted putting me up for adoption. He told me that I was a Quileute. And that he lived on a reservation close to the baech. Sam sounded nice and after a little coaxing I agreed to go and live with him. On one condition. I said I would go and live with him so we could get to know each other and become a family, as long as if I wanted to leave I could and that I Charlie and Renee could come over whenever they wanted. He reluctantly agreed to the letting me leave if I wanted part and said that he was going to organize a room for me at his house and a plane trip over, which I refused and said that I would pay for myself.

So today was that day that I would be leaving Arizona to live in Washington. My room was packed with all my clothes and necessities that I would take with me, into suitcases. I grabbed the last one and took one last look at the room which I had lived in for the last eighteen years. There was going to be so many memories that I was going to leave behind. Part of me was going to miss this place, but another part of me was happy I was going to meet my brother. I closed the door and made my way down the hall to where Charlie and Renee were waiting so they could drop me off at the airport.

About an hour later we were pulling up to the airport. I grabbed my bags out of the boot and we walked slowly towards the doors that would lead me to my new future home. I went through the necessary steps to get my luggage checked to make sure I wasn't carrying drugs or weapons. As we walked toward the terminal each step I took was getting harder and harder to leave Charlie and Renee behind. When we got to the gate Charlie handed me a card for a car dealership.

"Now listen Bells. You're not going to argue with us but Renee and I decided that we would buy you a car that you could use. We called up and organized for you to pick it up later on during the week when you've settled into your new home." He said.

"Thank you, but I cant accept it." I said trying to hand the card back.

Renee shook her head and wrapped her hands around mine squeezing them around the card. "Think of I as a goodbye present." She sadly. "We promise we will come down soon and call you occasionally as well." She said crying making me cry.

I heard the announcement for my flight and the three of us cried even more. I knew this was going to be hard, I would miss them so much, but I could only go so long without eventually finding out who my real family is. I bordered the plane waving goodbye as I walked toward my future.

-A few hours later

I was happy to finally get off the plane, but sadly I wasn't happy about the rain that welcomed me to my new home. It was grey and dull. Where was the colour, the sun. Oh well I thought. I'm going to have to get used to this weather then. I got off the plane and started walking to the terminal where I was going to pick up my bags and meet my brother. Sam had told me that he would meet me at the cafe and the seat he was sitting at outside. I grabbed my bags, went through security one last time and went to the cafe I was to meet Sam at. I had a trolley thing so that I could put my three suitcases on to and went to find my brother. I saw a man sitting out the front of the cafe. He looked tall, he had black hair, black eyes and tanned skin. He looked as though he was in his early twenties. I bit my lip and walked up to him.

"Hi are you Sam Uley?" I asked.

**SAM POV**

I was nervous about meeting my sister. I knew about her growing up and her name. I was just never able to find her anywhere. I knew mom and dad regretted not giving her up. But I was happy they did. I was glad that she never saw what our father did to our mother. It was then I saw a young girl start to look at me. I gasped. She looked a lot like mum. She had the same long brown almost black wavy hair, same brown eyes, height, skin everything. She was a spitting image and I knew that this had to be Isabella.

"Hi are you Sam Uley?" she asked. Damn she even sounded like mom. I shook myself out of my daze and realised she was talking to me.

"Uh yes. I am. You must be Isabella Swan." I said extending my hand towards her. She smiled and shook it.

"Please, call me Bella." She said sitting down opposite me. "So we finally meet." She said still grinning trying to fill the silence between us.

"yes. I guess we do. Would you like to order something?" I asked politely. She shook her head.

"No thanks." She said politely. "So Sam. How old are you?" she asked.

"I've recently turned 21." I said smiling.

"Oh. Well happy late Birthday." She said teasingly. I smiled back at her, she was easy going and it seemed that we were going to get along just fine.

"So...How about we go back to my place and then I can introduce you to my fiancé and the rest of my friends and from there we can work out what you want to know and I can tell you all about our parents, our heritage and anything else you want to know." I explained. She nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." She grinned. "You know I had always hoped that I would meet my real family one day, and then when my adoptive parents Charlie and Renee told me what happened I was sad because I knew in that moment that I would never get to meet them and then I found out about you and I was so happy that I still had someone."

"I know how you feel." I said quietly. "Now lets get going. My fiancée cant wait to meet you." I stood up and placed my hand on her trolley and much to her objections of me pushing it we made our way out of the airport and to one of my friend's Paul's car that he leant me for today, for the drive home.

**BELLA POV**

We arrived at Sam's house. It looked more like a cottage to me, but it wasn't that small. The front porch was built around a beautiful looking tree. It was quaint the forest area surrounding the house made it seem more private then it really was. Sam grabbed my bags out of the tray attached to the truck making it seem effortless despite them being heavy. I grabbed one of the bags as we made our way into the house.

It was cosy inside and seemed to give off a feeling of a big family. I had only just stepped through the door before I was engulfed into a hug. "You must be Bella..." said a female voice. She pulled back to look at me. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé." She said extending her hand. I held my hand out to meet hers studying her features. She was very pretty. She had long black hair and satiny copper skin that contrasted nicely against her dark brown eyes. But despite how pretty she was there where three scars that started at her scalp and ended at her wrist. She caught me looking.

"I was attacked by a bear." She explained looking down at her arm trying to hide it from view.

I pulled her hands away. "Don't. I know I don't know you or Sam at all but, don't hide yourself away. Even people look and stare, its not something to be ashamed off. It makes you unique from everyone else. And you still radiate waves of happiness and beauty." I said before I could stop myself from saying it. I looked down embarrassed and noticed a tear in her eye.

She turned to Sam and smiled at him. "Just like her mother?" she asked him although it sounded more like a statement.

"You have no idea." He grinned. "Anyway Bella. Your bedroom is just down the hall the last bedroom on the right. We tried to um...decorate it and put in everything you need in there to." Sam said he and Emily grabbed a suitcase each and led me down the hallway to my new bedroom. It might have been small but I instantly fell in love with it. Sure there were no photos yet or any knick knacks but it was still a nice thought that they attempted to dress the room as best as they can. The walls were a light brown with trimmings between the white roof and the floor which had a crème coloured carpet.

"You didn't have to do this." I said turning to the both of them.

"We wanted to. You're the sister I never knew and desperately wanted to know. I want you to know that despite we don't know each other, you can always count on me." he said. I nodded and pulled them into a hug.

"So...When do I get to meet the rest of your friends?" I asked causing Sam to chuckle and Emily to grin. I had already loved them from the start. I knew I was going to be happy living here with them.

**So i hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i know i havent updated in a while, but i've been busy at school with SACS anfd tests, all of them stressing me out, anyway here is chapter 2 and i hope you guys enjoy it**

**SAM POV**

So it had been a few days since Bella had moved into mine and Emily's home. I was happy to have her here not only because I wanted her back where she belonged as selfish as that might sound, but it was also to keep an eye on her after everything that had been going on in the reservation lately. In case you didn't guess already. The Quileute's have a few legends that have been around for a long time. One of them is about how our people descended from wolves to keep our tribe safe from the 'Cold Ones' or as everybody else knows them as Vampires.

And yes. It's true. Me and a few other people that live in the reservation are shape-shifters. Wolves. And it is our duty to protect the tribe from these so called vampires. Unlike the werewolves that Hollywood has portrayed we don't turn on a full moon. We can shift into the form of the wolf whenever we feel like it. Or when we don't have complete control over our emotions.

I was the first one to phase since the last pack at least to generations ago and was currently head of the pack. For now anyway. When I first phased it was scary as hell. I thought I had gone crazy and escaped for the woods for a few weeks. When I was able to phase back it turned out my parents, more or less my mother and my girlfriend at the time Leah Clearwater had sent out search parties to find me. Like they could have any. I had turned into a freaking wolf for Christ sake! Anyway after a few weeks Jared Cameron had phased and joined me in the pack and then Paul Lahote. The resident hothead of La Push. Jared seemed more calm and could hold his emotions together really well, Paul on the other hand refused to accept the fact that he was a wolf and didn't phase back for almost a week, with his temper the way it was previously it was harder for him to control the phasing when he was in human form and had to be under close watch.

Next to join the Pack was Embry Call, which was a shock because his mother was from the neighbouring reservation called Makah, and no one knew who his father was so it was assumed that is was Quil IV, my father Joshua Uley or the Chief of the tribe Billy Black. He seemed calmed and accepted his duty quite well. Next to join was Jacob Black. The actual descendent of the last Alpha Ephraim Black but he turned it down; he didn't even want this life. After Jacob was Quil Jr, this was expected and was happy to be reunited with his best friends.

Then there was a surprise. One night Leah was distraught and really upset. She was so angry that she phased right in the middle of the living room giving her father harry, who already had a weak heart to have a heart attack. It was unexpected because Leah was a female and it was said that the gene would only work in males. Obviously not. It was hard for her to adjust to the pack life. That same night Leah's younger brother Seth phased, at a younger age too.

Normally the gene kicks in around puberty and when there are vampires nearby. The larger the amount vampires, the larger the wolf pack. There were currently six living together in a house just outside Forks the Cullen's, but we cant hurt them because they claimed to be different and drink animal blood. So the last pack lead by Ephraim Black made a treaty with them. When vampires are around that's when those that have the gene will start to experience the start of the transformation.

First they would start to grow taller and fill out. Then the fever would kick in making them sick and every move they make unbearable as though they are dying and leaving their skin at a higher temperature at around 108.6 degrees. Then when they got to certain point and they were angry or upset they would phase into their wolf.

And right now there were a few nomad bloodsuckers lurking around the border and I was scared that because of Leah, Bella would turn into a wolf as well. And I didn't want that to happen to her. And that is why I got her to move her. So I could keep an eye on her and hope that she doesn't phase.

At this point in time I was patrolling the border just on the outskirts of Forks and La Push. There were no new scents.

_Found anything_

The voice shocked as I had been in my own little world. It was Paul and he had been running patrol with me for the last three hours and we were to be relieved by Jake and Leah soon. Another thing I forgot to mention. Us wolves when phased can communicate to each other through the pack mind which we hear every thought that passes through another wolves mind. And I mean everything, and every thought or memory they had. It can be a bit overwhelming at times but you get used to it. Eventually. Nothing is a secret.

_Nope. Have you? –_ I asked.

_Nah, just the old trail we found a few days ago. I think the leech might still be her but Jake and Leah should be here soon yeah? I'm starved –_ Paul.

I snorted. _Yes they will be. You can come over to mine and Em's if you want to grab something to eat_ I said to Paul seeing as it was almost 6 am.

_How could I pass up that offer…is your so called sister going to be there _he thought in a suggestive tone

I growled slightly in response _What's it to you?_

_Just curious is all. None of us have met her yet. That's all. Dude I'm not going to anything with her, you'd probably kill me_

I rolled my eyes just as I felt Jake and Leah phase in. _Come on Paul. I'm hungry and I'm not waiting for you. Ill meet you back at mine_ I said running in the direction of home saying a quick greeting to Jake and Leah giving them a quick rundown on this morning's progress. I quickly phased out just behind the tree line and pulled on my shorts and went inside the house knowing that Paul would be here soon.

I walked inside and saw Bella standing in the kitchen with Emily. They were both cooking breakfast; obviously Emily knew that Paul would be coming over after the patrol to have something to eat. God, our metabolism burned of any food quickly leaving us hungry all the time.

"Morning Sam." Bella said with a smile as she piled on some bacon and eggs onto a plate which she handed to me. "I heard that your friend might be coming over for breakfast." She said as she sat down at the table across from me with a plate of food in front of her and a much smaller helping than my own.

"Who gave you that impression?" I asked putting salt on my food.

"Emily told me. I guess that's why we had to cook so much bacon." She said. "Apparently you all like to eat. A lot." She added cutting her egg up and eating it. I nodded just at the same time Paul came into the kitchen. Not knocking as usual but since when did any of the pack knock.

"Hello Paul." Emily said as she handed him a plate of food with the same helping that I had gotten.

"Hey Emily. Hey Sam." He said sitting down at the table.

"So you must be Paul." Bella said gaining his attention. He looked up and in that moment the look on his face said it all. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun fit the first time. And as much as I hated to admit it. Paul had just imprinted on my sister.

**PAUL POV**

After running through the woods I finally came to a stop in front of Emily and Sam's little house. I pulled on my shorts and made my way to the front door. I wasn't bothered by the cold air. Hell. My skin ran at the abnormal temperature if 108.9 degrees. I opened the door without knocking. I knew Sam and Emily wouldn't care. Everyone else in the pack did the same. As soon as I opened the door I was hit by the smell of bacon and eggs. Emily was great. She was cooked enough for everyone to eat.

"Who gave you that impression?" I heard Sam ask.

"Emily told me. I guess that's why we had to cook so much bacon." Said a female voice that I didn't recognize. It must be Sam's sister that was coming down to live here with her brother. "Apparently you all like to eat. A lot."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam nod and look at me at the same time. "Hello Paul." Emily said as she handed me a plate of food with bacon and eggs piled high.

"Hey Emily. Hey Sam." I said sitting down at the table. Not bothering to take in my surroundings.

"So you must be Paul." said the female voice. I looked up to see a girl that looked about my age smile at me. My eyes connected with her chocolate brown ones and everything in me shifted. It was like she was holding me here on Earth, not gravity. It was then that I felt a strong protection for her. I wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her and so many other feelings that I couldn't explain. I knew then from the memories in Sam and Jared's minds that I ad imprinted. And it just so happened to be my Alpha's little sister. I was going to get my head ripped off.

"Uh…yes. I am. You must be Isabella right?" I asked regaining my voice and held my hand out to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Call me Bella." She said as she shook my hand. It was soft and smooth. I left my hand there for too long when I heard a growl escape from Sam's lips. I didn't care. My gaze was on Bella. She was beautiful. Her skin was the same as Sam's maybe a bit lighter, she had big brown eyes and long wavy brown almost black hair. Bella seemed to be fixated on me as well, smiling slightly.

"Paul. Can I speak to outside for a minute." Sam asked getting up from the table. I nodded but didn't want to leave Bella. "Now!" he ordered quietly enough that Bella and Emily wouldn't hear. I got up and followed Sam to find him outside.

We walked a fair way out into the woods so that we wouldn't be overhead by the girls. Sam pushed me roughly into the nearest tree. I heard it crack and was waiting for the thing to fall but it didn't. "What the fuck was that for!" I yelled at him angrily.

"How dare you imprint on my little sister." he growled pissed off with me.

"I didn't mean to. It can't be controlled. You of all people should know that by now." I said growling at him. I was referring to Sam's imprint Emily. But that's a long story saved for later.

Sam glared at me. "How can you even imprint on her. You don't know her. And besides, you're not even fit to be with her. You've slept with everyone else on the Rez. And I'm not letting that happen to Bella. I just got her back after so many years."

"I'm not going to take her away. It's her decision. She can accept the imprint or she can refuse. I now that. You know that. And so does everyone else." I said defiantly. "Besides Sam. You know as well as I do what it's like to stay away from your imprint. Look what happened between you, Emily and Leah. I you know I wouldn't hurt Bella, but the pain of being away from your imprint can hurt a lot. I would expect you of all people to understand."

Sam looked up at me. "Yeah I know, but can you blame me Paul, I mean you have slept with a lot of women and I don't want my little sister getting hurt. I mean I just got her back." He said sadly. "Listen give me a week before you take Bella away. In a week you can tell her about the imprint and the pack at the bonfire, I just want her to get to know the pack and me before anything else happens." He said.

I nodded. "I can't deny you that. You're my Alpha after all. but just remember I will do anything for Bella. I've put my past behind me."

"I still don't like the idea that you have to be her soul mate. Everything you have done in the past will come back to hurt the both of you. You know that." Well I guess his sadness didn't last for long.

I sighed and pushed Sam off me. I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit anyway. We were already on the edge with some stupid leech running around the border between our land and forks, the part that had the Cullen's living on it so we couldn't patrol their. I was getting pissed off that she kept getting through our defences playing around us. Stupid red headed bitch. I can't wait until we catch her and then I can kill her. We haven't had any action for a few months now.

Sam could tell I was pissed off but decided to drop the whole imprinted situation. I knew we were going to have to tell the rest of the pack soon anyway. But at the moment I didn't really care. But then I remembered the real reason why Sam and the other elders wanted Bella to come back to the reservation.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Paul?" he sighed.

"Do you really think that Bella will phase? I mean I know Leah did but were not sure if your sister will. Maybe it was just a mistake with Leah."

"I seriously don't know. But for now with Bella being unable to phase we know for certain and she will just keep believing that I wanted her here because I missed her."

"And what do you think will happen when she finds out the truth if she does phase."

"I don't really care at the moment I've got a lot of other stuff to worry about at the moment. Like this bloodsucker on the outskirts of the reservation and now you imprinting on my sister."

I sighed as we trudged back to the house. "Oh and one more thing Paul. Don't tell Bella anything about the pack." He said in his Alpha voice. I didn't want to obey. This would mean I wouldn't be able to tell her about the imprint. I wanted desperately to say no, that I wouldn't obey, but the words were heavy and I looked down admitting defeat. Sam smiled satisfied as we went back inside.

**alright so i hope you liked that one, i will try to have chapter 3 up as soon as i can have it done, between my hours of studying and work :) please review xox**


End file.
